It's Cold Without You
by DoggyGrl01
Summary: A Jason/Leo story. Contain boy/boy. AU- Leo is off to marry someone who he doesn't know. A guy he don't know in fact. All he knows that he is the son of Zeus Grace, King of Olympus, who doesn't even live in the kingdom with. Leo is afraid of spending a whole month with said unknown prince to get to now each other before the big day. How will he deal with this? -AU With comfort/hurt
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__A Jason/Leo fanfic. This is base on the movie Frozen. Everyone knows Frozen. I've got this idea before Frozen even got out in previews. I think Disney is going through my head because it always steal my ideas. Once, I was wondering what if Disney own Marvel when I was a little kid. Years later, it happen. This one time I thought what happen if Tinker Bell have a sister. Disney got it! Disney is going through my head. Anyway, I hope you like this story. It'll be something._

_This is boy/boy love story. If you don't like, then why you reading? Don't also read if you are against this pair. Hope you enjoy. :3_

**_P.S. _**_it's an AU story._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Frozen or the Percy Jackson series does not belong to me._

* * *

><p>A boy with a big smile and elf-like ears pull a beautiful girl with almond brown eyes and straight brown hair. They laugh and ran through the kingdom in delight. The up-beat music boom around them. People either dancing or humming along with the music.<p>

Said boy pull the girl through the crowd of dancing people. Right in the center of the crowd, they stop and starts dancing. They laugh some more since none of them two knows how to dance. They hold hands and shuffle in their spot. But said boy would spin the laughing girl every now and then.

In this little kingdom, there is always a party happening almost everyday. And it would always be for fun. Even though there's citizens banging metal into amor or weapons, it will go with the beat of the music that is being played. Even the roar of fire would go with it.

It's a easy-going kingdom that doesn't go to war nor battles. Even though there are soldiers, they don't really act like soldiers. Though, they are great soldiers to the kingdom. They would join in with the party and dance along with the citizens. The kingdom doesn't get into violence nor disagreement.

Unless it involve the queen, then that's another story. But nobody doesn't even listen to her so it's nothing big.

The other kingdoms don't bother them and doesn't try to pick a fight. Since this kingdom, Kingdom Vulcan, trade with others for food and money with their homemade amor/weapons. Made out the finest metal ever. Celestial bronze. Nobody wants to lose that.

There was once a bickering between Olympus and Vulcan but that was only between the Queens. The Kings didn't want to be involved so they left them alone. Nobody knew what they were arguing about.

"Prince Leo," someone tap said boy's shoulder. Both boy and girl stop and look up at the man. The scarlet uniform with a hammer patch on his chest signal he's a soldier. A warm smile slip across the soldier's face. "Your father wish to see you."

Leo smile back and nodded. "Thank you James. Now go have fun." Leo patted the big guy on the arm. James smile brighten and dance off into the crowd. Leo turn to the girl. "Let's go Calypso. Let see what my dad wants."

Calypso smile and pull Leo towards the castle. "Then let's go Curly Gray." Leo laugh.

"Curly Gray? Really?" They exit the happy crowd. Passing by musicians and singers. "It's white, not gray." The music dieing behind them.

"Fine." She push Leo through the open castle gates. Even the castle let in happy citizens. Always open during the day but close at night. There's a few people hanging around the front court. "Okay White Curly." She giggle.

Leo jump and turn. "Leave my hair alone. It was bad enough I was born with it." Leo rub a hand over his right side of his head where the white streak of the curl is at. He pouts.

"Aw." Calypso skip up to him and squeeze a cheek. "I think it fits you. Abnormal."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Leo follow after her as they walk to the castle. "I hope you know that your white gown is getting dirty Sunshine." He grin as Calypso grab her white gown off the pavement floor.

She huff and mutter something under her breath. Something about her father and her sisters. "I mean you are different from other guys. You're Leo."

Leo didn't say anything but nod. He knows that Calypso have a bad history with boys. The first was with Hercules. He broken her heart the most. Many others have came and go in a short period of time. Weeks or even days. Still now. The last was a prince name Percy. A son of Poseidon, King of Atlantis.

He was with her for a month till he found someone else. Leo couldn't help to think if he used her feelings or not. It made him mad just thinking about it. Percy left her a week ago. It's the very reason why Calypso is visiting Leo right now instead of being at home crying her eyes out. Again.

Leo known Calypso for three years. Since they were both thirteen. Now sixteen. Leo's been waiting for her to see that Leo will always be there for her. That he wasn't going to just leave her for someone else.

"Okay, throne room," Calypso sing-song. They both enter the open throne room. "Hello King Hephaestus." She bow.

Hephaestus look over to them. Leo walk up next to Calypso and bow. "Hey dad." They both stood up at the same time with big smiles painted on their face. The King look at both of them some more with a neutral expression. He was the only one in the entire kingdom that don't smile. "You wish to see me?"

Hephaestus nodded. "Yes my son. Calypso, would you please leave us?" Leo and Calypso exchange looks before she bow her head. She exited the throne room. "Close the door." Leo watch as two guards went up to close the big double doors.

Leo sense something bad -and big- is going to happen. "Dad?"

The King sits up straight. "Leo Valdez." Leo took a step back.

His dad doesn't really use his last name since he was the only one that's not name Beckendorf. The royal name. It's was his mom's surname before becoming queen. And that was after having Leo when she was the royal blacksmith.

"King Zeus and I have made an alliance between the kingdoms when you were just five. It's a just-in-case situation when your brother Charles and Zeus's older son Hercules fight with each other and decided to try to create a war."

Leo click his tongue. "So...when Charles and Hercules become king, this alliance will remember them that this is the reason to not have a war." Leo pause, waiting for his dad to say something. When he didn't, Leo continue. "But, what does this have to do with me?"

That's when Hephasestus sits up and cross his legs. Leo shifted in his spot. "No, Charles is not going to be king. Your brother is going to the Commander of the military here." Leo scrunch his brows together and tilt his head. "He _is_ the first born but he is _not_ the heir. You know the tradition of our royal family, you are going to be the next heir."

Leo tap his right leg. Leo knows the tradition. He bit his lip. "I know the tradition but none of us have what you have dad. _We_ can't control fire." He pause as he look down to his feet. "And anyway, Charles is still firstborn so I can't be the heir."

"You are, my son. You remember when Queen Hera would always put you in the fireplace while it was still lit?"

Leo turn bright red. "Until the age of eight after mom died," he scowl. "But what does that have to do with Tía Callida?"

Hephaestus sigh. He mutter something under his breath. "You never caught on fire. You never got a single burn like your older siblings, Charles and Nyssa. Even though you haven't got it, you're power is still within you 'til it is ready to come out." Leo's father pause, seeing the shock spread over his son's face. "You are the heir to this kingdom Leo."

Leo took a minute to collect himself. He shifted his weight between both of his feet. "Wha-what is this alliance about?"

A sad look cross his father's eyes. Leo mentally sigh. He just have to ask. "You remember when the casters were putting something on you when you five?"

Leo slowly nodded. He hated doing that. He would stand or sit in the middle of a circle of like five or ten casters. They would be chanting under their breath. Leo would be there for like an hour. He never knew what that was for but he is just glad that it finish last year. It took a decade but glad.

"That enchantment was for you to have babies."

Leo raise a brow. "Why? I'm not marring a guy." His father stay silent. Then it hit. Leo tightly grip his top where his stomach is at. "No. No! Dad, you can't be serious. Is this what the alliance is?" Leo pause for his father to say something. Anything to denided the thought. When it didn't came, Leo stomp his foot. A heated atmosphere form between the two. "I will not do it Dad! I will not do an arrange marriage!"

Hephaestus bang a fist agianst the arm of his throne. Fire erupte at the walls, making all the soldiers jump forward from not getting burnt. Leo jump back as the heat sizzle against his body. Hephaestus gave a hard look to his son. The one to not agrue at any cost.

Leo bow his head. "I'm sorry Dad. But I must know, who am I getting marry to?"

Hephaestus sat back, his face easing down. The fire around the throne room dying. "You are marring the youngest son of King Zues." Leo raise a brow. The youngest son of Zeus iis Apollo. "He is two years older than you."

"Two years? B-but Apollo is the youngest. He's twenty-one. That's five years!" Leo feels like vomiting all over the nice red velvet carpet. "Wh-why..." Leo shut his mouth when he saw the stern look on his father's face. He gulp.

"Not Apollo. Zeus have another son. He is the twin brother of Princess Thalia." Leo blink. Since when Thalia had a twin? Leo would notice if she did when he used to visit them, or them visiting, for king meetings. "Now go pack. You leave at first light."

Leo stood there dumbfounded. He open his open and close his mouth several times before his dad wave his hand to dismiss him. Leo turn around and slowly walk to the double doors.

Just before exiting, he ask without turning, "If I'm the one that's having the babies, doesn't that make me the Queen instead of King?" He didn't get an answer right away. There's a long pause before his dad spoke.

"Yes my son." Another pause. "He have been studying of how he is King since a young boy. Now go and pack." Leo nodded. He feels like crying.

Leo slip through then close the doors behind him. He can feel his heart racing a million beats per second. He was always told that he was going to be king from his mom but he always thought she was just cheering him up. It's coming true but he's marring a guy in the process.

"Leo?" He look up to Calypso. She study his face for a bit. "You okay? You're pale as a ghost. What happen in there?"

Leo blink. He wouldn't mind marrying her instead. "I-I'm getting arrange m-marriage," Leo softly stutter.

Calypso's face turn from soft to anger in a matter of seconds. "Say what now?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **I hope you enjoy it. Review or whatever you want to do. See ya'll. Thank you. Happy New Year! :3_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **Percy Jackson series (or anything relate to them) and Frozen is not mine. Only this plot is mines._

* * *

><p>"How long do you think you going to stay there?" Calyspo asks as she hand Leo another pair of trouser. Leo shrug. "He didn't tell you?" Leo shook his head. She huff.<p>

Leo doesn't know anything of the arrangement his father and King Zeus have made. How long he'll stay there. If they are going to tie the knot right away when he gets there. Have heirs as soon as possible? _Holy shit, _Leo thinks, _how am I going to give birth?! Are they going to cut me open?! Are the casters are going to magically pop out the baby out of me?! How am I going to do this?!_

"Hey Leo," Calyspo calls. Leo hum, not wanting to sound like he's panicking. "The casters have made you to produce babies but, how do you give birth since you're a boy?" That when Leo gave. He fell on his knees and cover his face, shaking his head. "Leo?"

"I don't know. I don't know." Leo breathe out. "This is all too crazy for me to take in." Calyspo walk up and sat next to him, placing a hand on his back. She starts rubbing circles on his back.

"I can tell, you never act like this before." She pause. Waiting if Leo will talk. When he didn't, she continue. "There is no way to stop this to happen." Calyspo softly sigh. Leo slowly lift his head to look up at her. A brow was raise.

"Really?" Calyspo smile brightly at him. Leo pout. "You can always give the nicest pep talk ever." Sarcasm rolling off the young prince's tongue. Calypso huff as she cross her arms over her chest. Leo laugh.

_Knock knock!_

Leo look at the door and yell, "Come in!" The doors open and a red hair soldier comes walking in. Leo gave a toothy smile when she bow to him as he stood up. "What brings you here Emily?"

She smile. "Your father have wish for me to tell you to pack warm clothes that you might where only for winter when you go up there." Leo and Calypso exchange looks. "The King also told me to tell Princess Calypso that if you wish to leave or stay as long as you want when the young prince leave."

Leo look at Calypso who just shrug at him. "Is that all?" he ask the soldier Emily. She nodded. Leo smile and nodded back. "You may leave if you wish." Emily smile, bow, then left the room. Closing the door behind her.

Leo gave out a frustrated sigh.

"Well then!" Calyspo claps her hand together. She walk to Leo and grab the half-empty bag from him. Leo watch her dump all the clothes on the floor. "Lets repack." Calyspo smile as she bend down to grab the pants before throwing them back into the bag.

Leo huff. "You know I got to clean that you know?" Calyspo smile brightly at him.

"What'd you mean? You're a prince, you're not supposed to clean up after yourself." This time it's Leo turn to cross his arms over his chest with a raise brow. Calypso scruff. "I know, I know. You feel wrong when the servents clean up after you. Just clean it."

Leo laugh as he bend down to pick up the clothes.

_~Prince Who?~_

The next morning was a little hard for Leo. Just before the sun rise over the forge kingdom, Leo have to say goodbye to Calypso who have choose to leave. It took about ten minutes for them to say their farewells to each other. But once her carriage have exit the castle's grounds, Leo is pull to his own carriage that will also ride him away from the kingdom.

A strong hand grab onto Leo's forearm and pull him into a hug. "Ah, little brother!" Leo tilted his head to see his big brother Charles. He have this fricken huge smile plaster on his face, Leo can barely see the ash that cover his dark chocolate face. "How you feeling about today?"

Leo breathe into his brother's strong chest. "Not really looking for it." Charles raise a brow at the responds. Leo roll his eyes. "I don't even know the young prince who I am betrothed to. How do _you _think I feel about today?" Charles shrug in which made Leo smirk in return.

"I think you're feeling like crap," a girl response to his question. Leo grabs onto Charles's side and look back. He sees Nyssa walk towards them in a red gown. Nyssa pulls on the dress. "Like you just clean out the stables," she smile to him.

Leo scrunch up his nose. "You're right sis. You look uncomfortable." Nyssa scruff. Once a gina, she pulls onto the dress like she is about to tear it off. Nyssa doesn't usually wear gowns unless it's related royalty. Otherwise, she's dress with trousers and a tee-shirt.

"I am," Nyssa growl. Leo laugh along with Charles. Nyssa huff. "Shut it you two." She pulls on the dress and hurry herself into the carriage. Many of the servents came to help her up.

Leo look up to his older brother. "Are ya'll coming with me?"

He nodded. "With dad and little Jack. Aphrodite is staying." Leo sigh in relief. Charles grabs his coat off a horse and slip it on. "Ready?" Leo shook his head.

"Well, you got to anyway." Both the boys look up to see their father standing next to them, little Jake in his arms. "Charles, take Jake to the carriage with you while I talk to your brother."

Charles nodded. "Yes Father." He took the little five year old in his hand and walk to the carriage. Jake squealing along the way.

"Leo." Leo look up to his dad. Seeing all the scars and burnts on his dad's face. He is hard to look at, especially in his eyes which seem to look like fire blazing. Hephaestus sigh and rub the back of his neck. "I know you are not comfortable with this but...King Zeus and I have agree with this." He pause waiting to see if Leo will respond. He didn't. "So did the young prince."

Leo puff out his cheeks in frustration. Hephaestus notice and tries not to laugh. Leo haven't grown out of that. Leo kick the floor. "So he knows about this?" His father nods. "What about the casting put on me?" Once again, nodded. "This sucks. Do my brothers and sister knows before me too?"

Hephaestus sigh. "Yes. Even Aphrodite. I'm sorry son." Leo puff out his cheeks again before heading to the carriage.

This is so unfair fo the young prince. Everyone knew this news before him. His people probably knows about this too. The soldiers and the servants also. How long does they know? How long how they kept it a secret from him?

"Brother!" Leo sees his little brother bouncing on Nyssa's lap as he squeal for him. Leo smile and grabs him. He set Jake on his lap wwhen he sits. "You ready brother?"

Leo nodded. "Yeah, I am." No, he's not. Not even one percent ready. Jake squeal on his lap. Leo smirk. "Hey, Jakey, why you so happy?" Even though he can't see it, he can feel Nyssa rolls her eyes. We all knew why he's happy.

" 'Cause mommy isn't coming!" Jake bounce even more on Leo. Charles and Nyssa smirk while Leo laugh. "Mommy's not coming. Mommy's not coming," Jake sing-song.

Honestly, nobody likes Queen Aphrodite. Even her own flesh and blood son doesn't like her. She treats everyone in the kingdom like their are lower than scum.

"Being a good boy aren't we Jakey?" Hephaestus comes walking in. He reach over Charles, who is sitting next to Leo, and pats on Jake's little head. ""Okay! Let's go everyone! It'll take all day to get to Olympus!" The King yelled out to the servants outside the carriage before closing the door.

"Hey dad," Charles call, "is everything prepared for the meeting?" Leo look to his dad as Hephaestus duck under the low ceiling of the four-wheeler and walk over across Leo. He sat next to Nyssa.

"Yes, everything is prepare for the meeting," Hephaestus replies as he stroke his smoking beard.

"What meeting?" Leo ask. The carriage shifed backwards then forward. Leo's stomach flop at the sudden motion.

His dad look at him. "A meeting between you and Jason to see how this will work with Zeus and Hera. A long with Hercules since he's the heir." Leo open his mouth to say something but Hephaestus cut him. "You are not going to be there. You are going to be drop off at Jason's manor."

"Manor?" Leo look at Charles who quickly look away. "Jason doesn't live at the castle?"

Hephaestus shook his head. "Yes, alone. For reasons that you will not know for now." Leo open his mouth to protest against the thought of leaving him alone with a boy he never meet in both of their entire lives.

But then the carriage hit a huge pot hole in the road. Everyone went up. Nyssa and Charles went _WOAAHH _as Jake giggle through out. Hephaestus let himself go up, but Leo...he felt his stomach flop up and went all over the place. Something is coming up.

As soon they fell back down, Leo threw Jake to his dad across him. Sending a more giggling toddler than before. Leo pull open the fire redish-yellow curtains back from window, lean out, and threw up all his breakfast in one go.

Somebody have yelled and the carriage have brake, hard. Sending some more gurk on the dirt road. One of the soilders came over and start wiping Leo's mouth off.

He didn't protest. Just a little dizzy. Hee never like carriages. Always making him sick. He feels someone patting his back lightly. Probably from Charles or Jake. His dad and sisterms have heavy hands. Leo look at the solider and smile. She smile back.

"I hate care-sick," he giggle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so late. School and family and boys. Yes, boys. Sometimes I wish they would JUST LEAve me alone. Again sorry. Hope you like it. I didn't get a lot of detail in this one but oh well. In the next chapterm I will. Ta-tah :3_


End file.
